Eleanor decides to fight
by marija.pabirzyte
Summary: "I can make your life very difficult," said he grabbing my throat. The blue was drowning in rising anger. Cold fingers slowly sank into my skin. I resisted the stare lightning with rage. But there was something else. Something that made me look deeper and catch a small shadow. It was a blink of passion. Like a fire, it was taking all over him no matter how hard he tried to cover i


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116c9d64b0675f35697d9a05025370e9"Hard steps were following the path to the school. A crowd of figures with blue uniforms and high pitched voices rushed the same direction. It made quite a synchronic view. Heels sounds directed the tempo of musical talks and gossips. Following skirts and jackets transformed them into deep sea creatures. But this school belonged to predators./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5667f959740afb4f07040d7ad4dec2a"Eleanor stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes examining the pupils. Even though they looked graceful and sophisticated it still reminded her a herd of sheep with a wolf within. She let out a deep sigh praying for the day to be over soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae1b46989edf5d02e31100f4167536ff"As she let herself into the building another crowd pushed her around. The backpack fell off the shoulders and hung on elbows but Eleanor hardly reacted. The walls coldness was mixing with peoples very well. The dullness captured them years ago. And nobody struggled. The girl squeezed herself through the students to lockers with bag banging into her hips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5430af603da8947dbda6ab3597389a6d"He was already there. Leaning right near Eleanor's locker. Waiting. She stopped for a second to calm the rising pulse. White shirt hugged his contours perfectly. Stubborn dark hair spread across the whole forehead pointing to sharp cheekbones. The pose so confident it collected all the stares. It made Eleanor sick to her stomach. She swallowed the ball in her throat and forced herself to continue walking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766f9f13ccbf22af3d4f1a79b58a64d5"Soon enough Lukas noticed her presence and fully turned to her. His smile widened. As Eleanor completed the way to the locker and unlocked it he still kept silent. Few of his puppets were silently giggling around. Eleanor's fingers shook a little as the lock clicked from the code and let her open metal doors. His silence was only alarming upcoming unpleasantness. Within the seconds it came out in a form of wet books falling on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c7fc2729c60489caaffb8b2531f39f2"Eleanor starred at it numb while laughing behind her back just grew. Lukas loud voice encouraged others to stop and check what he did again. Was like a small morning entertainment. Except for it didn't end with the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="190d2c61e4cf28a7a9b2bbe0d2601ab0"She felt as his presence sneaked closer and whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4adead692de471f3f738847d8dda0d64"¨Pick it up.¨/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78b33d675265fd958aba2b6bc47d02f7"Eleanor's gaze didn't move from soaking books on the ground. It examined destroyed textbooks while the laugh in the background turned to buzzing. Eleanor shut her mind out. Build a wall of ignorance so she doesn't have to deal with the humiliation. It worked just for a brief time. She could feel Lukas still standing behind her. Felt his faster breathing. Smelled bitter cologne. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fde1a917b59a7e942c8534fb016a95bd""Didn't you hear what I said?" his low voice crashed through Eleanor's created silence "Pick. It. Up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b15c2683b9f035b3bdb58c4d6bf2d42"She took a deep breath and turned to him. His firm face was closer than expected yet she didn't flinch. It took everything she had left to withstood slowly raging look. Everything around disappeared. It was only the blue of his cutting right through her. The resistance was very clear and Lukas didn't appreciate it. The realization came for a visit and only increased the tension. It took a second and Eleanor was pushed against cold metal lockers with heavy arm pressing her chest. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c464f6d4296d2a73c8cd92e627a8d5d8""Do not play with me" his hiss almost touched her ear. It made Eleanor tremble more than a hit against the lockers. The hand pressing hard didn't let properly breathe. Lukas' face was so close she could count each eyelash. She still held back the stare filled with fury and ready to act further. But he didn't. The fingers released her sweaters fabric and stepped back. He threw last narrowed look and turned around. The rest followed him. Chats and talks came to normal. The show was over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d674928737ce77f2c81b73f4531ef1fe"Eleanor's chest was rapidly moving still feeling left traces of his fingers. She closed her eyes trying to steady the heartbeat. His whispers didn't leave her mind haunting in the silence. His ominous look followed her in the dark. Eleanor opened her eyes to meet rushing students and tried to bring herself back to reality. She brushed dark hair strings away from her face, closed the locker and picked up the books. Yet another mattered thing destroyed. But tiny traces of dignity let her put it into a black bag and continue walking to class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86fcdab2a00f4a5785dada42114736a2"As she reached white doors slender fingers shook a little opening it. The class was already full, loud talks filling the room making it alive. Eleanor made her way to the back where sad little desk was waiting. A few stares followed her leaving echoing giggles. She threw herself into a chair wanting calmly wait for the end of the day. Wet books placed in front of her just shouted the morning incident, again and again, making Eleanor sink into the chair. She kept her look down feeling others stares and gossips. But she wasn't going to give what they want. She swallowed the lump in the throat and tried to steady still shaking hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e78f03dd21c1ba756148289d48a44aac"The teacher came in and made everyone silent. The play has begun. A crowd acting like they care. One person trying to act like a leader. Eleanor raised her look and followed teachers moves. Arms moving around, words flying around tricking into understanding. Eleanor didn't even try to follow and started to draw on her notebook. Hard lines made curves and abstract ornaments. It was one of the things that kept her mind off the school incidents. At least for a short time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f28f7ba4b35b222df8716b9b489afe2f"Eleanor slowly turned her head. He was already starring. The full body turned to her side, examining each move making her feel uncomfortable. He never left her alone, didn't give a break. Each meeting left a mark, stamping his image on her and burned with each breath. Lukas did everything that she would remember him. And he succeeded. Each day was filled with him. His presence. Scent. Ghosting blue. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d4de20db392fc08cff558613a1a962e"Eleanor returned the stare. The tense was almost visible. A thin string between them. Seemed it annoyed him even more but she didn't break it. Cold ice stare went straight through her. Left chills running down the spine. It trapped her. Paralyzed. She unconsciously kept the look locked feeling her nails sinking into palm skin. Her mind was again stuffed with Lukas image leaving only one though jumping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6377fc33d832194961295e024b3761d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What did I ever do to make you hate me?/em/p 


End file.
